Little Dot 52
Little Dot 52 is an issue of the Harvey Comics series Little Dot. The issue date is January 1960 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Little Dot Starring: Little Dot Summary: Dot shows a man the beauty of dots, until he realizes he sat on her wet paint dots. The Vanishing Rug Starring: Little Dot, Little Lotta Guest starring: Mr. Polka, Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot spills blue ink on her yellow living room rug. She loves the dot it makes, but she knows her parents won't. At Lotta's suggestion, they get more ink and paint the rest of the rug and hope her parents won't notice. They go upstairs to do their homework. When they come down, they are surprised to see a yellow dot in the middle of the blue rug; Dot had spilled disappearing ink. Lotta remembers an old yellow rug in her attic, so they run to fetch it. While they're gone, Mr. Polka comes home, rolls up the rug, and takes it to his attic because he just ordered a new one. As he carries it upstairs, the girls return with Lotta's rug and think the disappearing ink caused the whole carpet to vanish. They quickly roll out the rug and go to the kitchen to eat pie. Mr. Polka thinks he's losing his mind when he sees the rug. Just then the new rug arrives, so he quickly rolls up the second old rug and takes it upstairs. When Lotta sees the new rug is blue with a yellow dot in the center, she thinks the house is haunted and runs out as fast as she can. Little Lotta Starring: Little Lotta Guest starring: Mr. Plump Summary: Her father says she'll never catch a big fish with a worm, but Lotta does catch a tiny fish, which is swallowed by a bigger fish, which is swallowed by an even bigger fish, until her father is shocked to see her hauling in a whale. Richie Rich Starring: Richie Rich Summary: Thinking they're late, a couple hops on a train leaving the station. Richie explains it's his private train, but they think he's fibbing and fall asleep in their seats. When they wake to palm trees outside, they still think he's fibbing, until he shows them they didn't travel all the way to Florida but only as far as his hothouse. Little Dot Meets Uncle Gimik Starring: Little Dot, Uncle Gimik Guest starring: Mr. Polka Cameo: Mrs. Polka Summary: Dot's uncle invents a new toothpaste, but he thinks it won't sell without some sort of gimmick. When she realizes it tastes great when mixed with her cinnamon dot candies, she helps him strike it rich. The Secret Formula Starring: Little Lotta Summary: Envious of her strength, a boy wants to use Lotta's exercise regimen, so he secretly follows her and copies her every move. However, Lotta is not exercising, she's doing some crazy stunts for her initiation into a secret girls club. After she completes her tasks, the club welcomes two new members! The Lonely Tiger (Story feature) Summary: Growler the tiger cub is lonely because the other animals are afraid of him, until he saves a rabbit from a trap but doesn't eat him. Champions (Story feature) Summary: Tommy's father, the golf pro, is upset his son prefers tennis, until he wins a championship. From Rags to Riches Starring: Richie Rich, Uncle Fidget Guest starring: Richard Rich, Regina Rich Summary: When Richie dresses down so his uncle won't think he lives extravagantly, he gets the wrong impression and thinks the family is destitute. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:1960 Category:Little Dot Category:Richie Rich Category:Little Lotta Category:The Harveyverse